At present, most of capacitive touch display screens are of an on-cell form, namely, a touch screen and a display screen are manufactured separately and then the touch screen is attached to the display screen. Such on-cell form has the disadvantages of high manufacture cost, low light transmittance and large thickness. With the development of technology, the touch display screen of an in-cell form has gradually become a new trend in the related art. In the touch display screen of the in-cell form, a drive electrode line and a detection electrode line for achieving the touch function are provided on a substrate of the display screen. Compared with the touch display device of the on-cell form, the touch display device of the in-cell form has the advantages of small thickness, high performance and low cost.
The display screen of an ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch, ADS for short) mode is popular in the panel display field at present. In the ADS mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are provided directly above the electrodes or between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, In this way, the work efficiency of liquid crystal can be enhanced and the light transmittance can be increased. The ADS mode has advantages of high resolution, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, free of push Mura, etc.
When the above-mentioned in-cell touch display technology is applied to the display screen of ADS mode, a portion of a slit electrode on an array substrate of the display screen serve as the drive electrode line for achieving the touch function; and the detection electrode line intersecting with the drive electrode line is provided between a base substrate and a black matrix of a color filter substrate of the display device. A drive circuit drives the slit electrode in a time-division manner so that the slit electrode operates in different states in the time-division manner. For example, the slit electrode and a plate electrode form a multi-dimensional electric field in the first period; and in the second period, a mutual capacitance is generated between the slit electrode, which serves as the drive electrode line, and the detection electrode line.
In order to prevent the adverse influence of an electrostatic charge on the display screen of ADS mode, an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer is electroplated between the base substrate of the color filter substrate and a polarizer sheet, and a conductive silver adhesive is coated on the edges of the color filter substrate. The ITO layer is electrically connected with the array substrate and a grounding pin of PCB by the conductive silver adhesive. In this way, when the external electrostatic charge comes into contact with the display screen, the electrostatic charge can be quickly grounded by the ITO layer, so that the electrostatic damage on the display screen caused by the electrostatic charge can be avoided.
However, the process of electroplating the ITO layer has high cost and complex procedure, which directly result in high manufacture cost and low production efficiency of the touch display screen.